


Gunslinger

by kerithwyn



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Fringe
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunslinger

  
The man in black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.

Her red hair (fading to blonde at the roots) is tied back, to keep the strands from blowing into her face as she tracks the fallen shreds of Walter Bishop's suit. He can flee, but never far enough to outrun the disaster he has brought to both worlds.

Her partners are dead, her son is dead, her world is dying.

When Olivia Dunham finds him, she will remember her father's (Lincoln's, Charlie's, Henry's) face and aim with her eye, shoot with her mind, and kill with her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> At the start of the Dark Tower series, Roland the gunslinger is chasing a man named Walter across the desert. The "coincidence" (because all stories are the same story, aren't they?) was too much to pass up.  
>  
> 
> • I do not aim with my hand;  
> • He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father.  
> • I aim with my eye.
> 
> • I do not shoot with my hand;  
> • He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father.  
> • I shoot with my mind.
> 
> • I do not kill with my gun;  
> • He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father.  
> • I kill with my heart.
> 
> There might be more of this, sometime.


End file.
